Destiny
by RazzDazz
Summary: Destiny introduces 3 one-shots which will be vital to the new Kasanoda series featuring his daughter with Haruhi consisting pre-prelude, prelude and post-prelude. LAST CHAP UP & COMPLETE
1. Foreword

Foreword

Destiny is a prelude to a new Ritsu Kasanoda series which will feature his daughter with Haruhi. However, it was Destiny that had separated them. It will be Destiny again in reuniting them in some odd manner. Here, I will feature three vital one-shots that readers will later find the importance in the new series which will be called 'New G** Neutral.'

1 - Kiss Me Goodbye (Pre-Prelude one-shot) - main cast: Haruhi/Ritsu - Genre: Romance/Angst

2 - Visitation (Prelude one-shot) - main cast: Haruhi/Kyouya/Tamaki/Ritsu - supporting cast: Sayuri/Doc Byun/Doc Jung - Genre: Angst/Tragedy

3 - Fortune's Child (Post-prelude one-shot) - main cast: Kazuo/Rei - supporting cast: Mrs Ahn/Ms Joon/Mrs Han/Mrs Choi/Haruhi (voice only) - Genre: Drama/General

I hope you like Destiny and await for the series. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Kiss Me Goodbye

**A/N: I don't know why but I truly like writing stories featuring Ritsu Kasanoda. The feelings are more raw and real. This fic is no exception. I hope you like it. Actually, writing one shots is just my way of getting my ideas, plots and lines in alignment for story flow of two on-going series, Lord Haru and Tenshi For Akuma. I'm very sorry about the setback for these two series.**

Ritsu Kasanoda came alone. Was it alright for him to come here unescorted? His world was a devious and brutal one. What was she saying even her world was just as insane with corruption, malpractice and vices of all kinds as his. This was indeed an imperfect world. They had promised to meet at The National Museum of Western Art of all places simply because it was a public place.

It would have been nice to visit the botanical gardens. He would have loved it there more than a crowded museum. But the gardens were too quiet. It wouldn't look good either if it was a restaurant in a hotel. People's minds were lurid just as their tongues. Something innocent like having lunch in a restaurant could be deemed as indecent.

Why? Simple, it was unthinkable that the law would solicit with the lawless. But even the law could be lawless at times. Hadn't there been cases that those who uphold the law would break a few to satisfy their new found sin, greed? In any case, bending the law was considered necessary in cases of emergencies like terrorism because they had counter measures to curb terrorism.

Breaking the law was unforgiveable! It was comparable to having an amoral tryst between a married man and a married woman. But that was her opinion. She could always spot him even in a crowded place. For one, his red hair now grown to cover his shirt collar was like a beacon hailing its attention though unwarranted. Next was his larger than life stature which gave off an incredible aura.

It was an aura of unyielding dominance that most would cower in rigid breathlessness from sheer intimidation. She walked towards him as he searched for her in the other direction. She approached behind him. His back to her suddenly grew stiff as if sensing her then his shoulders relaxed as she passed by him. She could feel his eyes on her back as she entered into the gallery featuring neo impressionism art.

He followed her into the gallery. His eyes shifted to an oil painting titled 'The Port of Saint-Tropez. The plaque beneath the painting displayed a name. The name of the painter was Paul Signac. He knew nothing of paintings. He wasn't an art lover. He wasn't interested in them at all. What he cared most was her and that was the reason he was here.

He saw her sitting in one of the long cushioned benches in the middle of the gallery. Benches were placed at a few corners of the gallery as well for art connoisseurs, art lovers, art collectors, artists and art students to observe, enjoy and revel in the beauty of the paintings. He walked towards her. She glanced his way as if to acknowledge him.

She didn't smile because it made clear sense that they were acting like strangers. But it was the way she looked at him that made his heart race. They were the eyes that showed the intimacy between them. He sat next to her yet facing the right side of the gallery with rows of paintings while she the left. His hand next to hers was only inches apart. She slowly moved her hand until her pinky touched the side of his pinky.

His eyes shifted at the light connection. He still remembered their night together not long ago. He hadn't a doubt she did too. He proposed yet she had not responded. She was silent still. How could she respond? She was faultless in this matter. The fault laid in their professions and the worlds they belonged to and it was their worlds that had kept them apart.

"Your hand is cold," He said without looking at her.

"Your hand is near," She replied.

Her reply touched him. It was enough that his hand that was next to her had given her warmth. Another meaning that he'd always be there for her, as did she for him.

"I heard that you've become Head of the Corporate Legal Affairs department for Ootori's medical center." He said looking at a couple clinging to each other with narrowed eyes.

He despised that he hadn't that kind of opportunity with her. Especially when others flaunted their love so openly made him bristle in annoyance and disappointment. She looked at a small girl of three years holding the hand of her father as they walked then her father lifted her into his arms. The small girl giggled happily then her father pointed at a beautiful painting of a woman in a blue gown.

"Papa," The little girl clapped her pudgy hands, "princess… pretty."

Her father patted her head and smiled affectionately at his daughter. She smiled at the heartwarming scene yet her heart was suffering from heartache. He was the only one who would be able to cure it for her.

"Hmn," She nodded, "I'd be based in South Korea."

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"There's another medical center in north of Seoul." She informed him, "I'm needed there as liaison in place of Kyouya senpai."

"Sly bastard," His lips thinned, "So this was the reason for this meeting."

"He's not like that." She reasoned, "He needs someone with a sound understanding of the law on his side."

"His needs…?" His eyes glittered in annoyance, and what's this about being 'on his side'? "Why must it be you?"

"He trusts me," she looked his way.

They stared at one another. Her normally warm brown eyes held his with untold sorrow. His sherry eyes absorbed the sorrow making them darker. They understood their situation but it didn't mean that they were ready for it.

"Trust, huh…?" He sighed, that she too trusted him to tell him of this development, "How long?"

"Indefinite,"

"Bastard really knows how to play his cards well." He frowned.

"Please," she looked down, wanting to avoid his eyes because her own reflected inner turmoil. "Ritsu…"

"How can you…" He gritted his teeth, while looking at the passersby, "just decide things like this…"

"It's my job," she said, "a job that's suitable for me. Why can't you accept it?"

"How can I?" he gripped his knee with his other hand, "it's as if you're running away."

"I'm not," she protested, "We can't end up. You want to change the tide. But the sea is rough. It will always be rough."

"But there are times when it's not," he said.

"You're wrong." she shook her head sadly, "The currents undersea are stronger. It'll weigh you down and wear you out."

His head jerked, "Haruhi…" He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. She was right. It would never work out between them.

"You've a life," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "You'd be married soon, so we can't…"

He faced the ceiling, his heart felt as if being stabbed, marrying a daughter from Yokoma-gumi whom he didn't love with his heart and soul just because it was a necessity to produce an heir. It was an alliance and promise made between two families. It would mean dire consequences breaking a sacred oath and a disgrace to the families involved.

"I've been meaning to give you back this," She took out a small velveteen box from her handbag.

He looked at it. He knew what was in it. In it was a diamond solitaire ring. He had given her that night they had spent together. His heart sank, no, no, no… not this… Please, anything but this. Yet he knew it was unavoidable.

"No," He shifted his gaze at her for the briefest moment yet in that gaze held a wealth of emotion, "It's meant for you."

That was that. Period. That ring would not serve its purpose on any other woman except her. She couldn't say anything else.

"Keep it if you like," He said, "Lose it if you want to forget." He no longer sat with his legs crossed, "I don't give a damn."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She hurriedly wiped her eye with the back of her sleeve. She left the small box on the bench. She was about to stand up when she felt a tug on her pinky. She turned her side sideways. Her heart was beating fast. She pressed her lips together to quell her from crying. He had his pinky entwined with hers. He was still seated while she was standing.

"Don't," His voice was hoarse. He wanted to say 'don't go' but the last word just froze on his tongue.

"Please, let go." She said a little huskily. "We're not meant to be together."

Another stab to the heart, he closed his eyes with one hand over his eyes, clenching his teeth and swallowing his sorrow into the pit of his stomach. He slowly released his pinky from hers. He heard rustlings behind him as she departed. He didn't want to look at her leaving. The pinky that released hers crooked and the hand became a tight fist which was placed on his thigh.

He felt a presence in front of him, he removed his hand that was covering his eyes and was surprised to see her in front of him on her knees. She did something unexpected. She embraced him and he sniffed the scent of her. The fresh sweetness of spring was her scent. It was a scent which he would remember until his dying day.

"I love you," he said as he embraced her tightly because he knew this would be the last they would meet.

Her head was on his chest. "And I you, my love,"

She placed a loving hand to the side of his face to which he turned his head slightly to kiss lightly on her palm. He bent forward while gently lifting her chin with the crook of his forefinger and captured her lips with his. He knew it was the last kiss that they would share together. He deepened his kiss and she was compliant to the insertion of his tongue into her mouth.

He withdrew and found her eyes closed as if savouring and to remember the feel and taste of him. His heart constricted, why was fate cruel? He remained staring at her face, memorizing her facial features, her flaws, her strengths and every part of her body. Then he blinked in embarrassment as she opened her eyes looking at him.

He helped her up. They stood staring at each other. Neither wanting to leave and in the end, it was Haruhi who had turned around and walked away from him. He stood looking at her back as she mingled and disappeared in the midst of the crowd. He sighed and was about to leave when he remembered the velveteen box. He saw it was no longer on the cushioned bench.

He was neither happy nor sad. Perhaps, she had taken the box with her. Then again, this was a public place. It might have been flicked by someone. Either way, it was gone. So was his beloved bosom buddy and the love of his life.

"Goodbye, my love," He said softly to himself and smiled sadly as he walked out of the gallery.

Somewhere in an obscured part of the gallery was a girl in her twenties staring at the scene between the man she was to wed and the woman she had met during a crisis at the old folks' home. She had followed them ever since the old folks' incident. The man and the woman were more than friends, she noted, they were lovers.

And today, they ended their love affair because of the woman's request not his. But that did not mean they stopped being friends. Their relationship was deeply rooted. It was clear as day that they loved each other. Yet the woman chose not to be with him and she knew what it was. The woman was from a world of light and the man was from a dark realm.

Sayuri Yokoma clenched her hands at the tension building in her and like before she was riddled with envy of the woman the man to be her husband had and would always love. While Sayuri was silently cursing the universe, somewhere at the north gate, Haruhi Fujioka hailed for a cab. The cab stopped and she entered into the taxi.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"To the airport," She was emotionally fatigued.

She put her hands on her face and cried softly. Then she sobered. She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. Then she took out the small velveteen box from her handbag and flipped the lid of the box open. She gazed at the diamond solitaire and took it out. She slipped in onto her right hand ring finger.

She smiled sadly as she kissed it lovingly, "Goodbye, my love." Then her right hand with the ring on her right ring finger moved down to her belly where a new life was steadily forming.

THE END

**A/N: The National Museum of Western Art is a real building somewhere in Tokyo, Japan where it houses Paul Signac's painting, 'The Port of Saint-Tropez'. [Source: Wikipedia] This story is a continuation of 'Ninkyodo' and 'One Night' and is a prelude to another story (not 'Object That Binds' – that project has been thrown into the trash can) that I have in mind. It won't be up so soon. Well, that's it from me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Until next time, cheerio!**


	3. Visitation

**A/N: 'Kiss Me Goodbye' was a pre-prelude story. 'Visitation' is a prelude story and continuation to 'Kiss Me Goodbye.' 'Visitation' has more dialogues (easier for me) and you will find important situation and reasons for certain decisions that'll be crucial in the future in the next story series to come. But before the series is written and posted in FF, there will be a one-shot post-prelude story to 'Visitation.' So just watch out for it. **

A doctor and a nurse went out of the single room for single patient. One of the two men approached the doctor. The one with black hair was talking to the doctor. The blond haired one entered into the room after knocking it thrice softly.

"Doctor Byun, how are they?"

"Haa, Doctor Ootori, the baby's fine. But the mother is not holding in her food because of the hormonal imbalance and the tumors. The tumors are growing along with the baby. The baby's life will be in danger. It's too late for an operation. It would have been better for her to have had the abortion and remove the malignant tumors with the fetus in its fourth or fifth week of formation."

"I know, but she is adamant to keep the baby."

Doctor Byun nodded, "I understand. It is mother's instinct and love." She smiled, "I will do my best for both mother and child."

She nodded again and left the man with black hair. He bowed slightly than walked to the destined room, knocked once and entered into the room. He was shocked to see how frail and pale she was. She was sitting by the window with her right hand on her rounded belly. On her right ring finger he saw a sparkling solitaire.

She was in her fifth month of pregnancy. She turned her head to him and smiled in happiness upon seeing him. Kyouya saw that Tamaki Suou had his hand on the window sill. He sat his butt lightly on the arm rest of the chair she was sitting. She gestured weakly at Kyouya to seat on the two chairs in front of her.

Kyouya Ootori knew of her condition as he was looking into her welfare in a branch of his medical center in Seoul. However, due to his other duties he was unable to see to her wellbeing as he would have liked. Still, it shook him to the core to see her in such a terrible state. She was alright then. She was his senior corporate legal advisor.

She was already sick yet didn't know it and neither did he. She usually looked like a gale couldn't bring her down. She was always putting in late hours, not eating right, and thinking that she didn't eat right and on time was the reason for her feeling bloated, cramps and was very nauseous because of the accumulation of gas and acid.

But those were a few symptoms of stomach cancer. He should have known better being a doctor himself. Day by day she looked paler. He took it upon himself to check with the administrator of his hospital for her medical record. There was none. He was influential in many government hospitals so he contacted the administrator in a small government hospital in the outskirts of Tokyo.

There was a record on her. It was a report on her condition. _Pregnant – positive; Malignant tumor in stomach – first tumor: size of a fist and second tumor: size of a pebble. Fetus: normal. Heartbeat of fetus: normal. Brain development of fetus: normal. Patient's blood pressure: high_.

_Advisement for abortion rejected. Patient intends to go through with pregnancy at all costs. Medication: for fetus's development only and light medication for easing pain for cancer non-dangerous to fetus. Note: Refer to Shensaku University Hospital on patient's case and request_.

He was shocked at the information. He was angry at her for hiding the matter from him and sad knowing of her terrible sickness. He threw her medical record file on his table. She halted, startled then her eyes widened slight apprehension at the file. Then she closed her eyes to brace for the cold onslaught from Kyouya.

"Who's the dick that knocked you up?" He managed to ask her albeit crudely, his dark eyes piercing her consciousness.

"None of your business," Her eyebrows knitted in irritation.

"I make it my business because two lives are depended on it."

She gasped at that statement then she hesitated briefly then bluntly said, "You know him but you don't like him."

"There're lots of guys that I don't like," he said.

"He worships Mori-senpai," she clarified.

"Ahh… him," He narrowed his eyes in detestation, "I see."

He wasn't judgmental of her. But he couldn't understand what she saw in that man of the gokudo. Why a katagi like her would want to solicit with a gokudo was beyond him. He had hoped to ensnare her for himself but that blasted bastard had taken her. In his eyes, that bastard was the lowest of the low, an opportunist. How could he have missed to protect her?

Now this sickness she had. What could he do more to help her? On top of it, she was pregnant with that dick's seed. He made a point that the specialists of his center looked into her condition. He knew without doubt the child she was carrying was more precious to her than her own life. She was living on sheer will and was fighting to stay alive for the life she was carrying inside her.

That was why he'd do everything in his power to save both mother and child. Their percentage of living was less than ten percent. But he wouldn't give up. Even the unborn child was fighting for its life together with its mother. It was battling to survive against two life tumors. Together mother, child and the doctor in him were battling for the impossible.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and glanced at the hand on his shoulder. Tamaki Suou looked at him enquiringly but said nothing. Instead he lifted his hand from Kyouya's shoulder and sat on the chair with its back on the wall. Kyouya sat on a chair which was beside the bed and was facing her. Tamaki was trying to hide his sadness by smiling gaily at her.

"Hello, my sweetling, papa is here," He placed his hand on her swollen belly gently.

He moved his head closer to her belly. His eyes lit up when he felt a little movement from the child, "She moved," He said a little excited, "Bouncy," but spoke softly to the child, "Don't give maman trouble, cherie."

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi smiled weakly, "you're such an oya-baka. Éclair and little Emiru are very fortunate."

"I don't care." Tamaki said looking at Haruhi. "I'll adopt her."

She sighed, "I like nothing better. But one thing remains my mother's family. I've made contact with one of them. He's my uncle."

Both of them looked intently at her. They knew her father had no relatives. The only family would be on her mother's relatives.

"He intends to adopt my child."

"You're sending your child to a life of misery." Tamaki was clearly in disagreement. "I disapprove."

"You turned out well," Kyouya said looking at him squarely in the eye. "Hear her reasons."

"Yes, I know," she slowly rubbed her belly, "but it is something she has to endure in order for her to be strong. I believe she will persevere."

"I think it's unfair," Tamaki still protested.

"Life is unfair," Kyouya countered, "It's the survival of the fittest even for you."

"But, she's different."

"No difference."

"Please," Haruhi held a weak hand up, "you two. Stop it. I want her to be self-reliant, resilient and be able to think, and decide the best course of action for her future on her own. She will not have a smooth life, I know that and as a mother that is not what I wish for. It is her fate. My poor child and yet…"

"I am proud of her. Even now, she is fighting for her life. She has spirit that's the reason why I didn't agree to the abortion. I didn't have the heart for it just to prolong my life. No, she's my life. If I did have the abortion it's as if I'm killing myself. She has every right to live. Not that I don't care for my life. I do and I'm scared."

"I'm really scared that death is just round the corner. But I can't leave this world until I have done what I can for her. I fear I'm controlling her life and future. She might resent me but she will later understand me. When I leave I won't regret anything. The only thing I will regret is not seeing her grow and being with her."

Kyouya felt a tweak on the string of his heart. She was indeed a strong woman despite her weakening state. She always placed others' needs before hers making their lives a little better. Without a doubt she did the same with her child.

All the more so knowing she hadn't long to live, she was doing the best as a mother overseeing her child's every need for a steady fulfilling growth. Tamaki closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes looking briefly at Kyouya then back at her. He placed a hand on hers.

She continued, "My mother's elder brother had just recently lost his only son in a car accident who was a bachelor. His son died leaving no offspring from any of his former girlfriends or current one. He has no other siblings or offspring from the same direct line to carry on the family name from his family except for his sister, my mother."

"My uncle accepted my child and he knows of its gender. When he adopts the child I want both of you to become my child's co-guardians. You will see to my child's every development when my uncle dies. He understood and agreed to you two being co-guardians. It is already stated in my final will. Also, when he adopts her, she'll bear the name of Asedagawa."

"Asedagawa!" Kyouya stared at her, "That's one of the few influential families in the financial and real estate property arenas and one of Japan's oldest samurai families."

She nodded, "I've also informed him that my child will get the strictest bushido disciplinary routines both as an individual and to embrace and uphold the way of a bushi from two trusted mentors of whom my uncle agreed and approved of. My uncle knows the mentors families well."

"The mentors are Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai. My uncle will also impart the Asedagawa family values and the Asedagawa bushido customs as well to groom the child as future heir. They will have a hand in my child's development too, in terms of mental and physical training."

"This child is a girl. The trials and tribulations facing her will be more. Her training with them will be demanding but will benefit her. Her training with them will start when she's six years old. But she can have basic training in Tae Kwon Do at age four and Kum Do at age five here.

"Mental training shall start earlier and as for education, public school for her but if she's exceptional at academics then private boarding school for her. I've prepared everything she needs to know about her, me, you guys, Asedagawa and her father and a few other things in between in DVDs."

She concluded while exhaling slowly. "Let her stay in Korea until age six. These are stated in my final will as well as a few other conditions and clauses."

Tamaki and Kyouya looked at each other. She thought of every aspect of her child's development and future. Yet the path she had laid for her own child was an arduous one. Simply because she believed in her child's vitality of surviving anything that had been laid out for her.

One tree with a few branches, if one branch was cut or damaged there would still be other branches. A tree was like a long stretch of road but like any roads it would have a few paths to choose from. The choices her child would make would determine her ultimate destination.

"Who will take care of her?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

"My uncle has business here, DaWa Corporation which brings him here from time to time. He has a house in elite Shildong Bay. There's an in-house housekeeper who doubles as a cook and a driver who's also a gardener. The latest addition will be a stay-in nanny."

"The nanny will be with my child until she reaches age five. And of course, Kyouya-senpai, since he too has to oversee the business side of the medical center here and when he's here he will have access to my child as guardian. This is stated in the will too."

"Do you have a name for her?" Kyouya asked, curious.

"Her Korean name is Da Rei Ga. The Da and Ga are taken from AseDAGAwa. Surname is Da. Given name is Rei Ga."

"That's so androgynous." Tamaki noted. "It's like saying 'who are you' in Japanese."

She smiled but offered no explanation. She continued, "Japanese name Rei Asedagawa."

"Still androgynous," Kyouya commented.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

She looked at the cellphone on the table beside her. The caller was Ritsu Kasanoda. He would normally call her once every three days. Kyouya and Tamaki looked at her. She put on a brave front as she answered the call from him.

"Umm, hello," she said a bit huskily, "I'm a little tired. Flu, you know but I'm fine." She blinked back the sudden forming tears in her eyes, "Yes, I know and will try not to work late into the night every day."She finally said, "If I don't answer or return your call or text you, you know the reason for it. It's for the best."

She hung up on him. It was harsh of her to have done what she did. But she had no choice. It pained her to have been cruel. Yet it was also cruel of her if she strung him on. Her life was at its end. It would be unfair for him to hang on to her. She knew he would, more so knowing of her withering life. Let him live and build a life anew with his bride. That was one thing.

The other thing she was concerned of was that he would never let her go if he knew of the child, his child, theirs. He might not proceed with building a life with someone new. She didn't want her child to have no choice. It was difficult for the children of the top yakuza families to slip away from their pre-destined seats in their families.

Their child was a child of two worlds. Their child was Destiny's child. As a mother, she had the right to stir and help her child by giving her options. It would be their child's decision which world she chose to live her life.

She glanced at Kyouya, "I need a favour. Only you can do it."

_**Three months later…**_.

She went into a sudden massive stomach cramps, extreme labour pains and was bleeding. It was a month before she was due. She was rushed into the operating theatre. Twenty two hours of grueling wait for Kyouya. She was beriddled with so much pain until she could not scream out. She would be operated on, Caesarian due to her being terminally ill.

But before she went into the operating theatre, she held Kyouya's hand. "Please, Kyouya," She pleaded desperately, "Help her, don't let her die. Please, help her, Kyouya..."

It was the first time he heard her saying his name without the senpai affixed to his name. He felt the strength in her grip equaling to a man's in her fear for her child's life. He felt compelled to fulfill her last request. He had already spoken to the surgeon in charge of the operation and the surgeon understood the gravity of the situation and request.

He was in the waiting area, pacing up and down like an expectant father would. He rubbed his neck in frustration as the minutes seemed to crawl. He didn't eat or drink anything. He couldn't swallow anything. He just sat facing the operating theatre's door with his heart beating fitfully. Although the child wasn't his but he felt he had become closest to a father to the child about to be born.

Thus, when the theatre door slid open, he jumped from his seat and rushed to meet the surgeon who came out looking weary. The surgeon glanced at him when he approached.

"The baby is safely born. It is premature and is now in an incubator in the ICU." The surgeon told him the good news.

He was relieved. "Doctor Jung, how's the mother?"

The surgeon sadly shook his head, "I'm very sorry…"

Kyouya could only stare blankly at the wall as the surgeon tapped his shoulder in condolence then walked slowly to the exit to the doctor's changing room.

_**A month later…**_

Ritsu Kasanoda sat on a bench in a park. The sun was at the edge of the horizon, gradually sinking. Sunset in Koushenso Bay was enchanting if you were walking with your loved ones. But next to him was not his loved one. He knew this cold eyed man who was seated next to him.

He thought such a man was wasted as a doctor. He was so much suited as a man in the 'ninkyodo dantei.' The said man had black eyes and black hair was sitting with his legs crossed. Neither of the men looked at the other.

"She is not coming back to Japan." Kyouya said looking at the sun setting. "She wanted you to look ahead and begin life with your betrothed."

Ritsu's eyes narrowed in displeasure, "She'd rather drop me for her job, huh?"

"You're still an immature dickhead," Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "I never understood what she saw in you."

"You think you're a great smart ass, don't you?" Ritsu glared at Kyouya.

"Yes," Kyouya sneered, "I'd rather be a great smart ass than an immature dickhead."

Ritsu clenched his teeth in irritation. Kyouya had hit the jackpot. Then Kyouya sighed dejectedly. Ritsu glanced at him. He was taken aback at the expression he saw. It was the first time he saw the cold façade being dropped. In its place was a tired and frustrated looking man bordering to sadness.

"Hey," Ritsu suddenly felt awkward. "Come on, man. What's wrong with you?"

"She can't come back," Kyouya glanced at him.

Ritsu was startled to see the lackluster in his eyes. "Hey… wha… ?"

"She's gone and never to come back." Kyouya looked at him squarely in the eyes, "She's dead, Kasanoda. She died a month ago today of cancer."

Ritsu was having it hard to process the news. He just stared hard at Kyouya.

"Cancer of the stomach," Kyouya continued, "That's why she went to Korea. It wasn't for work. It was to leave a quiet life and to treat to reduce the pain because the cancer has spread. The cancer was detected too late."

"Why?" Ritsu's eyes widened, "Why didn't she tell me?" Ritsu's hands were trembling, "Why suffer alone?" It was not of anger but of shock. "Did she think I would abandon her in her time of need?" It was as if he was being struck by lightning to the core of his being. "How could she do that to herself? How could she do this to me?"

"She was thinking of you and your betrothed. She knew you well and she loved you. That was why she did what she did." Kyouya offered no more explanation. He took out a letter from inside his coat pocket, "She wanted me to deliver this to you."

Ritsu didn't take the letter from Kyouya. Kyouya left the letter next to Ritsu. He looked at Ritsu for a few seconds. Ritsu hung his head, with his shoulders hunched slightly, his arms hung from his knees. Kyouya raised a hand and had wanted to pat Ritsu's shoulder. But he stopped himself seeing the slight quaver on Ritsu's shoulders. It would be best to leave the man alone. Kyouya let his hand fall to the side.

For a man like Ritsu to shed tears, meant the deep bond and love he had for her, Kyouya felt that he should leave so that Ritsu could release unshed tears at the loss of his love. Another man should not see him cry. Kyouya walked slowly away from the quivering Ritsu.

Ritsu slowly raised his head noting the empty presence of Kyouya. His eyes were red, as they shifted to the letter next to him. He picked it up, tore the side of the letter and took out a folded paper. He unfolded it weakly. There was just a line smeared with a dot of dried tear which made him howl at the heavens.

"I love you now and always."

THE END

**A/N: I know I may not be too proficient with the medical world. It's all in my head. Some things may be off-tangent so bare with me. However, there's a hint of truth in it. The only thing slacking is research. Anyways, I hope you like this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Glossary:**

**Bushi – a person (samurai) trained in the arts of bushido.**

**Bushido – is a way of life for a bushi – to die in honour, with courage (preferably in battle) and unwavering loyalty (for current emperor) – to defend the weak and be one with nature and universe **

**Emiru – a name of a shrine from my Lord Haru series, but here, it is how the Japanese would pronounce the name Emille. (Or so I imagined, please don't curse me, my Japanese friends and fans of of my stories, especially Lord Haru). Emille is the middle name of Tamaki's son with Éclair. Kazuya Emille Suou and he will make his presence known in the new story I have in mind (and it's not Object That Binds) **

**Gokudo – yakuza**

**Katagi – law abiding citizen**

**Kum Do – similar to Kendo**

**Ninkyodo dantei – chivalrous organizations (a yakuza term) for underground crime societies **

**Oya-baka – overtly doting father or parent to a point of being silly**

**Tae Kwon Do – no need to explain this martial arts to you**


	4. Fortune's Child

_**Elite Shildong Bay, Korea… seven years later…**_

Kazuo Asedagawa was on his regular business trip to Korea. He had a house in the elite area of Shildong Bay where currently lived his adopted daughter with three helpers. He had arrived two days earlier and was presented with a problem. Child problem. He glanced at the heir to the Aseda Group and Dagawa Corporation. The child was six years old, sitting Japanese style at one corner of the room.

The child sat like that for five hours. The child was being punished for hurting two of the neighbours' children. The child was supposed to reflect on her misconduct. A problem child? Some neighbour was spreading upsetting remarks about the child. Kazuo frowned slightly at the child's serene face. Even his son, when he was small made a pained expression when he was punished the same way.

A problem child would never sit obediently in that exact same position for five hours. Was the child rebelling in some way? He knew how tiring and painful it was to sit like that for hours. No, the child was not a problem child. How could a child be stoic? He wondered in astonishment, even adults were not that strong, what more for a six year old.

The child never moved, twitched, or wanting to go to the bathroom to relief herself, what more to cry, and never made a single sound. It was as if the child accepted what fate had given with opened hands. The child was brave, Kazuo blinked, had a heart of a lion. Or was she just stubborn? No, he didn't think she was stubborn.

Was this the mental training at an early age Haruhi Fujioka had instilled in the child? It was akin to that of the training of a bushi. He had seen the DVDs and heard the CDs together with the child. There was nothing extraordinary about the contents. A child's perception was different then an adult's. What kind of message was communicated from mother to child? Only the child knew.

"Never do evil things to others because it will come back to you three-folds."

It was good teaching. The message was clear. Yet the child had fought with the two children. Kazuo frowned, clearly dissatisfied with the child's behavior.

"Why did you hurt your friends?" Kazuo asked the child.

The child looked at him with sherry eyes gone dark from the unpleasant memory. "Bad," The only word the child used to describe the two children.

"Even so, you cannot hurt people, Rei." Kazuo said.

"Uhn," said the child softly.

Adults would never understand how a child felt when people began calling the child in question names. The child had simply ignored the two children who were two years older and did about her own business.

"Hey, we know you're a bastard." The boy said to her.

She kept quiet, still on the swing. So, what if she was a bastard? She couldn't well crawl into her mother's womb and asked God to zap her into non-existence, right? She couldn't change history, and these two idiots couldn't change history. Why were they bothering her with something that she couldn't do anything about?

They wanted to see her all upset and to get depressed but how could she be when there was nothing for her to be depressed about? They were the crazy, depressed ones here, not her. She knew there was no point in telling them to shut up. She would just keep silent. This way they'd get tired and leave her alone.

"Your mother was a mistress." The girl told her, sticking her tongue out. "My mother said a mistress is a kept woman. A mistress is not a good woman."

The child looked at the older girl. She said nothing. Neither was she angry. The older boy and girl had wanted to make her angry.

"Hey, stupid," The boy asked, poking the child's chest, "You deaf or something?"

She blinked at him, this boy was an imbecile. If she was stupid she would be in a fight right now. If she was deaf she would be just like she was right now in the bliss of total ignorance in the face of fools.

"Your father didn't love your mother, that why she died." The girl said, snickering.

This girl was just as stupid. She must have heard her mother gossiping with other nosy parkers in the neighbourhood. Of course, father didn't love mother. Father wasn't really her father. Mother didn't die of a broken heart. She died of an incurable disease and after giving birth to her. End of story.

"This girl," The boy pushed her off the swing.

She fell on her bottom. She stared at them hard. She was frowning. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She didn't go searching for trouble but somehow, always trouble seemed to like and find her. It was a bothersome phenomenon that she found hard to fathom. Was she a magnet for trouble?

"Look at her," The girl snickered, "Ugly hair colour."

"Turdy Carrot," The boy made a face, "Ewww…" He pulled her reddish brown hair.

The girl smacked her. "Dirty seed," She pinched the child's on her stomach.

The child winced but didn't cry out for help.

"Haaa…! Act tough," The boy kicked the child's back. "Cry…! I'll make you cry."

But the child was at a disadvantage. Two against one, the child had to look for an opening and saw it. Even though the child was picked on, as there were small scratches and slight bruising bruises on her baby soft skin she held on her own. She had to survive because the fittest survived. It was the law of nature. It was what was called upon for the opportunity to turn the tides to that of her choosing.

The child with her finger had poked the eye of the one who was slapping her. One fast strike like a snake's attack. The girl cried in pain, holding her throbbing eye and ran away. The child then focused on the boy who had kicked her. She gripped him firmly with both hands then the child bit the boy's hand with all her might.

The boy howled in horror at the ugly reddish imprint of the child's teeth marks on his hand. According to the nanny, Ms. Joon, the two children's mothers came to the house demanding that the child apologised. Luckily Mrs. Ahn the housekeeper was there to calm them down. But the child offered no apologies. The child just stared at the angry mothers.

"Aish, this rude child," one mother glared at the child, "No wonder she's rude, no mother to teach her."

"Mrs. Han, don't be like this," Ms. Joon tried to stave her from further pestering the child.

The child went up to Mrs. Han and stood in front of her. The child looked up at Mrs. Han and she took off her long-sleeved T-shirt. Then the child turned her back towards the ladies. They were shocked to see the bruises on her stomach and back. It was not the doing of abusive adults but very bad young pranksters. The child looked at Mrs. Choi with a pained look in her sherry eyes.

Ms. Joon was in shock looking at the bruises on the child's body. She recalled the child coming back from the playground all dirtied and messy. This had been going on for two days. But the child just gave her a beautiful smile indicating nothing was wrong. She scolded the child for being naughty. She need not tell the child to clean herself up. Unlike some kids of her age, the child was taught to be self-reliant.

"Don't rush, be alert and be patient."

Her mother's words echoed in her ears. The child went up to her room slowly. The child pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes enduring the nastiness from those two bullies she had received as she went into her room quietly. It was on the third day that the child changed her passivity. Only because it was getting into their big, fat heads that she could be bullied. She wasn't like other kids.

She was ready for anything. They were the ones who were not ready for her. The child had sound foundation in Tae Kwon Do and Kum-Do. But, she didn't use them to harm others, nor used it to defend herself. These martial arts were meant to protect people as was taught by the masters and she would not sully the goodness of these arts in petty squabbles. It was quick reflexes that had helped her win over them.

"Don't trouble others what you can do for yourself."

With her mother's advice in her mind, the child who never bothered any one and who in her quiet way had been independent since she was three and a half years old. Her personality wasn't cold. She was caring and she helped relieve Mr. Ahn's backache and Mrs. Ahn's stiff shoulders with what she called as 'Ahn-Ahn-rub-a-dub-dub'. To her they were her family more than Kazuo Asedagawa.

Yet she was also very reserved. She kept everything to herself. She never whined about anything. She had a calm composure and was rational beyond her years. It was chilling, that a young person would have that sort of grace. Ms. Joon was also her tutor, had noted that she was very astute, a head for sums, a good listener and a fast learner.

She spoke Korean like a native and started learning English and German last year. But in the company of her adopted father, they conversed in Japanese both modern and old. You only had to tell her once and she would remember them because it was also her mother's teaching.

She was an angel. In fact, the adults gave her problems. Yet as the child's nanny, Ms. Joon had failed to notice the pain behind that smile. The child didn't want her to worry about her. The child hid the pain with bright smiles. It was those smiles that had her fooled. The smiles made Ms. Joon happy because they were beautiful smiles.

She could just knock herself dead, the child was suffering at the hands of bullies and all she did was feeling happy of being bestowed with those angelic smiles. No wonder the child wore long sleeved frocks to hide the bruises on her arms too.

"If they don't understand, then help them to understand."

The child remembered her mother's teachings. Mrs. Choi was taken aback by the child's honesty. It wasn't made up, the hurt in her eyes. There was real pain in them. But the child never spoke ill about what the neighbour's children did to her nor whined of her misfortune. She simply looked sad at the ladies then turned around and left them to stare after her with some degree of awkwardness.

Ms. Joon lost her cool, "Yaa! Look at what your brats did to my poor Rei-Ga!" She glared at both Mrs. Han and Mrs. Choi, "You stormed in here accusing my Rei-Ga of being rude," She clenched her fist and raised it up at eye level, "You're the one who's rude!"

Then Mrs. Ahn became riled up, "You're the ones who didn't teach your brats properly!" Raising the broom, "If I can't beat your brats, I'll beat the two of you up," and chased the women out of the house. "Don't think I'll forget this!"

"We'll call the police on you," Mrs. Choi stammered.

"Good," said Ms. Joon, pushed Mrs. Choi out of the front door, "Go call the cops!"

"You're all violent," cried Mrs. Han.

"Oh, then we don't need to restrain ourselves," shouted Mrs. Ahn, clutching the broom tighter ever ready to smack the two women with the broom.

A small hand tugged Mrs. Ahn's dress hem and another hand held Mrs. Han's dress hem. "No," A soft voice spoke below them.

Both women looked at the child. The other two ladies also stopped their bickering. They were looking at the sad face of the child. The child shook her head than hugged Mrs. Ahn. The action made Mrs. Ahn to falter and so did Mrs. Han. Although, the child did not cry but the women could tell that she was very affected by the way they had acted.

"No," The child said again this time louder looking at Ms. Joon and Mrs. Choi intensely.

The child was upset that because of her the women were fighting. The women ceased their catfight. They looked at the child that someone so young could be so rational. It made them feel ashamed of themselves. Mrs. Han thought, this child had so much sense in her, could not have possibly… no child would stop a fight between grown-ups… they'd be too afraid.

Mrs. Choi gazed at the child, thinking, this child did not only stop them from embarrassing themselves in public, she was trying to protect the people she cared about. This child could not have done what she did until and unless she had no choice but to retaliate. She never meant harm on others but their children have lied to them. The child had shown them she was innocent.

"Please," Implored Mrs. Ahn to her employer, "It was not her fault, sir," She looked at the child looking slightly pale from lack of circulation.

"Please, sir, the mothers understood and had their children apologise to the young Miss." Ms. Joon glanced at the child helplessly.

"Silence," Kazuo spoke firmly, "She's an Asedagawa. A reflection must be served."

Both ladies looked at the child with concern on their faces. How could the master be so severe in his punishment? In the first place, there shouldn't be one! Mrs. Ahn thought to herself clasping her hand on her bosom. The poor child, this was unfair treatment to a small child. Ms. Joon thought to herself wringing her hands as if trying to wring the master's neck.

He looked at the child sternly, "Rei, what have you learnt?"

The child slowly lifted her head slowly to meet her adopted father's eyes, "Protect."

The old man looked hard at the child, than he closed his eyes, shutting the child from his vision, "You may go."

She tried to get up but there was no strength in her legs. She wobbled badly but she clenched her teeth and pursed her lips into a thin line. Her face determined and her eyes narrowed in concentration. She was on her knees, she clenched her right hand into a tight fist then she was on bended knee. She placed the fist on the bended knee and pushed herself up slowly. The child stood then wobbled unsteadily. She fell on her knees.

"You're weak," Kazuo barked at her, "How can you protect anyone when you're weak?"

Ms. Joon hurriedly went to her side wanting to help the child.

"Leave her be," Kazuo spoke firmly at the nanny. Then looking at Rei with wide, stern eyes, "Rei, shame on you, it's your nanny who's protecting you. This is unacceptable!"

The child's eyes darkened, she bent forward and put both hands on the floor. Breathing evenly, she was on all fours, she brought one foot forward like an athlete runner would at a starting position. She pushed herself up with the other foot. Then stumbled forward, she fell again.

"Get up!" The old man spoke harshly. "Ge…" He stopped looking at the child, surprised.

The child was already up. She stood up and wasn't swaying or stumbling. He looked at her hands. They weren't clenched in a fist. They were at her sides, opened and relaxed. She was looking at him with those piercing eyes of hers. Those pair of eyes displayed no anger only understanding. She bowed in respect to an elder then turned around to leave the room.

He sighed looking at the small body stepping out of the room. He sighed. Haruhi Fujioka was right, her calculations were accurate. The child was ready to be brought back to Japan.

THE END


End file.
